Healthcare-Associated Infections (HAIs) imposes devastating medical and economic consequences. Severe HAIs lead to extended hospital stays, lasting side effects and ultimately increased costs and risks of mortality. Treating these infections costs the health care system billions of dollars every year.
A good personal protective equipment practice is important to reduce transmission of pathogenic microorganisms to patients and to protect workers (e.g., pursuant to Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) standards). For example, health care providers may wear various types of personal protective equipment, such as any one, any combination, or all of: gloves, mask, gown, or protective eyewear. Typically, the personal protective equipment is placed outside of a patient's room for the healthcare provider to wear.